


Old Habits Die Hard

by FusionFollower



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: AU, CLE didn't take place, Everyone's friends, Gen, No real Pairings, One-Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sissi is actually a decent human being, Takes place after the final episode of the show, William and Ulrich aren't jealous of each other, just implied stuff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Everyone's having trouble grasping the fact that they aren't the Lyoko Warriors anymore.Sissi knocks Aelita down during gym and finds herself being kicked to the ground by Odd.





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.

When it happens, nobodies prepared for it.

The day had started off so normally, Odd tried to sleep in and Ulrich had to pull him out of bed (literally), Jeremie and Aelita walked to class together while talking about the latest assignment, Yumi and William met up with them during lunch and complained about their own classes. The day seemed average, if not a little dull. 

But it all changes during gym class.

They had been doing Pencak Silat, Jim wanted to show the other students in hopes of getting more members to join the classes, so today was a special practice. 

It had started off okay, a few of the students fighting each other with basic moves Jim showed them, occasionally stumbling and what not. But then Jim paired Aelita up with Sissi.

"Good luck. Since I've been doing this longer I'll try and hold back okay?" Sissi told her sincerely with a smile.

Aelita nodded with her own smile. "Good luck to you guys well."

"As much as I'd like Princess to win, I think Sissi's got this." Odd said with a small smile as he and the others watched.

"It can't be helped. Sissi's been taking classes with Yumi and I for a couple months now. She's getting pretty good." Ulrich praised.

Sissi had actually become Ulrich's main training partner, since Yumi wasn't always able to stay for classes due to her parents wanting her back at home for something. She still had a crush on him, but at least she wasn't insulting Yumi or causing trouble for them anymore.

"Alright, remember the moves I've taught you Ms.Stones. Ms.Delmas let's keep it light, no moves that are too extreme. Alright, begin!" Jim told them with a smile.

Sissi and Aelita sparred for a few moments, exchanging blows and blocking every now and then, it was typical.

But then Sissi kicked her down and that's when everything went to shit.

Before anyone could even blink, Sissi had been kicked down, _hard_.

Standing in front of her panting a little was Odd, his eyes were wide and glazed over. He was in a fighting position that wasn't from any type of combat training other than from experience on Lyoko. Behind him was Ulrich who had rushed over to help Aelita. Jermie was pale and looked a little sick. "Xana?" He whispered with fear.

"Hey...what's with you!?" Sissi asked in disbelief as she stared up at Odd.

Ulrich was trembling. "We have to run, Aelita hurry up let's go!" He shouted, trying to pull her up.

"Stern! Dellarobbia!" Jim snapped, trying to get their attention, but they weren't listening.

"No...No, guys, it's okay. Odd stop!" Aelita cried, pulling him down by the back of his shirt and making him fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around his shoudlers from behind. "It's okay, shh...look at her eyes." She told him gently.

His breathing was getting quicker and so was his heart. He felt like it was beating out of his chest with panic. He looked into Sissi's eyes and didn't see the Xana symbol.

"What is going on!?" Jim questioned harshly, stopping his foot in annoyance to gain their attention. They flinched.

"Sir...um...Ulrich, Odd and Jermie aren't feeling well. They watched this horror movie and it really scared them is all. I think they should go to the infirmary, they aren't feeling well."

Jim seemed hesitant, but when he saw how pale the boys were he sighed. "Fine, hurry up. Someone help them to the infirmary." He told them reluctantly.

Sissi and Aelita helped Ulrich and Odd stand and Jermie weakly followed them.

~~~

"Now you listen to me. We can't keep pulling stuff like this." Aelita snapped. She had sent Sissi away to get them some drinks. Odd and Ulrich were laying down on the beds while Jeremie leaned against the wall, they looked at her tiredly.

"We didn't mean too..." Odd whispered shamefully.

Aelita closed her eyes and sighed. "I know Odd. But...we keep scaring everyone when something like this happens. Last week when Mrs.Hertz scolded me for not paying attention and tried to escort me to the principles office you guys lost it. You nearly got suspended!"

"We couldn't help it! W-We thought..." Ulrich trailed off.

"That Xana was trying to kidnap me. But Xana is gone! There's going to be times when you guys just won't be by my side!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Ulrich's hands balled into fists. "It's just...really hard."

"What's so hard?" Aelita questioned desperately

"Going through daily life normally! To feel like you have to constantly watch your back! So many times...so many times we've nearly died...and so many times we nearly lost you!" Jermie exclaimed, looking at her with wide eyes.

Aelita looked at him with disbelief, but when she looked at the others she saw the same looks on their faces. She swore they were trembling.

"...I do understand guys, I do-" She started.

"No you don't!" Ulrich snapped, making her gasp. He continued, looking at the ceiling. "It was always different when you were in danger. It use to be that you would disappear if you died in there Aelita. There was so much pressure on our shoulders to protect you and the world itself. Because of us the world was nearly destroyed hundreds of times. How many times have we just about died? How many times have we had to reset the day because somebody found out about everything? It's just...too much, we can't move on that easily." He explained, voice cracking a little.

Odd glanced at her with dull eyes. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have to try and kill you without knowing if you'll come back in the real world? I still have nightmares from when I had to shoot you in the ice sector..." He shuddered slightly.

"It may be hard to really understand Aelita...but you have to get it, even if only a little. You went through a lot too...losing your father and all..." Jermie trailed off sadly.

Aelita swallowed down the lump in her throat. She couldn't cry over her father now, that wouldn't help anything. "I-I know guys...I'm sorry. I just...wish things were different." 

Everyone went quiet after that, deep in their own thoughts. It wasn't until the doors opened a couple minutes later and Sissi, William and Yumi came in.

"Look who I ran into, thought you guys might like to see them." Sissi smiled, handing Aelita and Jermie their drinks and then placing down Odd and Ulrich's drinks on the side table in between their beds.

"Are you guys okay?" Yumi asked with concern, coming over to Ulrich's side and taking his hand gently. William walked over to Odd's side and looked at him with mild confusion and worry.

Ulrich smiled weakly. "Ah..." His eyes shot to Sissi and then back to Yumi. "Yeah, I think we're all just tired." He chuckled tiredly.

"Hey man you doing okay? You still look really pale." William frowned, putting his hands in his pockets.

Odd grinned at him tiredly. "This is nothing, just a little tired like Ulrich said."

Sissi shifted uncomfortably. She was no fool. They were lying because she was there, because there was something between them that she wasn't a part of. Its always been that way, and whether she liked it or not...she wouldn't get to be a part of it.

"You know what? I just remembered some super important studying I promised my daddy I'd do. I'll talk with you guys later okay? Feel better!" Sissi told them with fake cheerfulness.

"A-Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Aelita asked with a frown, guilt growing in her chest.

She just smiled and shook her head. "No can do, but I'll visit more later okay? Bye!" She walked out and closed the door behind her, a frown forming on her lips.

"...I feel awful..." Aelita sighed, looking down at the ground.

"She knows were hiding stuff from her." Yumi commented.

Jermie thought hard for a moment, and then spoke up hesitantly. "...What if...what if we told her?"

Everyone froze and turned to look at him with disbelief.

"Told her what exactly?" William questioned slowly.

"Everything. Everything we've been through. All of the resets, the near deaths, the fears, the tears, everything that we've been carrying with us all this time." Jermie told them seriously, crossing his arms.

Odd gasped in shock. "Are you out of your mind? We can't do that!"

"What if she tells someone?" Ulrich asked.

"So what if she does? The computer's shut down anyways, it wouldn't make any difference. Xana is gone, even if they were to turn the computer back on for any reason it would be harmless." Jermie explained.

William hummed. "I think we should. I mean...you guys trusted in me, and...and it'll be different. She won't be a complete idiot like I was." He snapped bitterly.

"Nobody blames you William. We should've warned you before hand about the kinds of monsters Xana could use on us." Aelita told him sadly.

"Look, I'm just saying, if another person knew...then maybe she could help us carry this heavy weight. Maybe it would feel like it was truly over if someone else knew." Jermie reasoned.

Everyone glanced at each other hesitantly, there was clear doubt in their eyes, but also a sparkle of hope.

"Let's decide this how we decided everything else...we'll take a vote. If even one person says no...then we won't." Aelita swallowed hard.

When everyone nodded in agreement, Jeremie spoke.

"Who wants to tell Sissi?" Jermie asked.

At first, no hands went up besides his, and for a moment he thought it would stay that way. But then William raised his hand, and the others slowly followed afterwards.

Jermie smiled at that. "Who wants to call her?"

"I will." Yumi got out her phone and dialed Sissi's number.

When Sissi arrived back at the infirmary, she looked at them all with confusion. Ulrich and Odd were sitting up. "Why did you guys call me? And...why do you all have that look on your face? You look like you're looking at a dead body..." She trailed off with worry.

Little did she know there were many times when they nearly did.

"Sit down Sissi..." Ulrich told her calmly.

Hesitantly, she did as told.

Jermie slowly smiled. "First, tell us, can you keep a secret?"

If it had been a few years back, when things between them were still weird, when she wasn't really their friend and she was still obsessed with Ulrich, she might've said yes just to gain their approval.

But something about the resolve in her eyes and hearing her say yes now, made them believe she really meant it this time.


End file.
